My Saviour
by rswan1217
Summary: Isabella Swan turns out to be Isabella Gilbert. When Bella finds out that she's adopted, she finally forgets about Edward temporarily as she moves to Mystic Falls to meet her slightly younger doppelganger sister and younger brother. Stefan Salvatore was still a mess after Elena confessed her love to Damon until one day he see Bella. And suddenly his whole words evolved around her
1. Chapter 1

Isabella's P.O.V.

I was lying down on my bed, thinking about the news Charlie told me. I still couldn't get my head wrapped around the idea of me being adopted. Yup, that's right. I, Isabella Maria Swam was actually Isabella Maria Gilbert.

Apparently I was the oldest (only by 10 minutes) of my other two siblings. Elena, my twin younger sister was living with their... Our aunt Jenna down in Mystic Falls, Virginia. My real parents had supposedly died about a year ago from picking up Elena from a party, they're car wrecked and sent them over a bridge. Elena was the only survivor.

I felt betrayed. I had been lied to all my life kept away from my real family, but the saddest thing was I had never gotten to see my real parents yet I was mad at them too. They sent me away and kept Elena. I had never had a normal life with Renee because I was the grown up and Charlie was more like a over protective uncle.

So I had been lied to, betrayed, and almost died trying to find peace and happiness. Edward dumped me, Renee traveling with Phil, and Charlie trying to be supportive. I was officially broken.

Stiflingly a sob, I got and grabbed my suitcase from my closet. I filled it up with clothes and a few precise items and went downstairs. I went to the emergency money and took most of it.

Since Charlie was at work I quickly wrote out a letter and got in my truck. Without a glance back I mad my way to the airport as a single tear fell down my face.

~ 1 hour later ~

Once at the airport I bought a plan ticket to Mystic Falls, I thought about my new life. I didn't have anyplace to go or any clue where Elena and them were staying.

Sighing I closed my eyes as I let the rocking of the plane drift me off to sleep.

Gasping awake I tried to calm my breathing as felt someone touch my shoulder, I looked up and saw an elderly man looking at me. "Excuse me miss, but the plane landed." He said. I smiled and thanked him.

Once I got off the plane I grabbed my suitcase and bag before I called for a taxi. Getting in I told him my destination and explained to him my situation.

As we drove past the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign I couldn't help but get nervous as I got closer to my family. I was excited yet nervous to see them. I just hope they like me, I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella's P.O.V.

Once the taxi guy dropped me off at the address I stood outside for a good ten minutes as I tried to think of what to say to them. Did they know about me, did they even want to see me? I shifted slightly before walking up to the door and knocking.

I waited patiently for a few seconds before the door opened and a lady who I recognized as my aunt Jenna stood. Her reddish brown hair was slightly messy and A few of her buttons on her shirt was unbuttoned. She hurriedly buttoned them as she looked at me. "Elena, you know you don't have to knock, you have a key." She said.

I ignored that and looked at her. "Hi, I'm not Elena. My name is Isabella Maria Gilbert. I'm Elena's twin sister." I explained. Her eyes grew wide and tears welded up in them. She was about to say something but a man interrupted. "Jenna, who is it

" He was a very good looking man, but he seemed oddly familiar.

Flashback

I was around 12 years old. Mom had a visitor coming over to help with a project. Mom was going to help her friends boyfriend from Duke. We never got company and I was very excited.

Hearing the doorbell ring, I jumped up from my bed and ran down the stairs to see mom greeting a guy. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was tall but not to tall.

Suddenly I got really nervous and stopped short. As if sensing me, they guy turned towards me and smiled. "Bella, I'd like you to me Alaric." Mom said. I smiled and looked up at him. "Please call me Ric." He said.

End of Flashback

I smiled as I looked at Ric. "Uncle Ric!" I squealed and before I could help myself I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around him.

He caught me easily and laughed. "Oh its so good to see you." I said as tears of happiness dripped down my face. The last time I saw Ric was right before leaving to go to Forks and I had been so sad. I knew he wasn't my real uncle but he was an important role model in my life. I had always looked up to him.

He had helped me with my first break up, he was the first person who got me drunk. He was even there when I was attacked one day by a group of guys.

"Its good to see you to Izzy." Uncle Ric said, kissing my head and letting go.

"How do you too know each other?" Aunt Jenna asked. I looked over at her. "My mo... Renee friend was Ric's girlfriend at the time and Renee was helping him with a project." I corrected myself, wincing slightly. Ric noticed it but luckily ignored it. "OK, so how do you know her?" Ric said.

Taking a deep breath I looked at them both. "Up until recently I learned that Charlie and Renee were not my real parents. Miranda and Greyson Gilbert are my real parents. Elena is my twin sister and Jeremy is my younger brother. You're Aunt Jenna and for some reason you and uncle Ric are tight." I explained.

I saw Ric's mouth drop and Jenna's eyes pop. "Oh you're all grown up." Aunt Jenna said before enveloping me into a hug. I hugged her back unsure of what to do. They welcomed me in and for a while we talked until Jenna had to go see someone. Once she left I curled up next to Ric as he wrapped an arm around me. "So tell me... Have you finally gotten over Isobel. Any more vampires?" I asked.

Yes, I knew about supernatural's before Edward. I had been with ric when we saw a vampire kill Isobel. I had been attacked by one to. But there was two sets of vampires. The cold ones and the originals. Ric had trained me to kill their kind.

"Yeah, I guess I have. Now tell me, what have you been up too kiddo." He said. I smiled and sighed. I explained, not leaving out any detail. When I got to the part about the Cullen's leaving I started crying.

Ric took me into his arms as he rubbed my back, whispering soothing words in my hair. I clung to him as I cried my heart out. By the time I was done I managed to finish the story. Tears still stained my cheeks and Ric gently wiped my face off.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that baby girl. I wish I was there to protect you." He said looking at me. I looked at him and smiled. "I love you Uncle Ric." I said hugging him. He hugged me and pulled away. "I love you too Izzy." He said, right as the door opened to reveal a spitting image of me.

This must be Elena,I thought. I knew we were twins but I didn't realize we looked exactly like. The only thing different was she had straight hair where mine was slightly curly.

She gasped slightly but was replaced with a dead look.

"What are you doing here Katherine?" She asked. I was confused about this and looked at Ric. "Elena, this is not Katherine. This is Bella. She's your sister. I'll let her explain but you need to listen." Uncle Ric said as he stood up and moved to be standing in front of me.

I heard Elena sigh but she moved over to the chair.

So I explained the situation and how I met Ric. By the end I finally saw a smile fill her face. She looked at me and said, "I can't believe we're sisters." She laughed and pulled me into their hug. I laughed along with her and she brought me up to her room. She called her friends and before they knew she was meeting Caroline and Bonnie. Though when she hugged Caroline she felt cold and dead.

Instants kicked in and before Caroline could react, I had pinned her up against the wall and had had a stake aimed at her heart. Elena cried out as Bonnie tried to break us up.

"Vampire, I should've known." I growled. I heard Ric cone in and before I knew it, Ric pulled me away.

"Hey, relax. Caroline is good." Ric said. I saw Elena go over to Caroline and looked at Ric.

"None of their kind are good. Their sick, vile creatures." I growled remembering what happened to me. Ric grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. "Bella you have to understand. Caroline... She's newly turned. She feeds off animal blood. She's to careless to hurt any humans. Trust me when I moved here I wanted to kill her but I found good in her. You have to at least try." He explained. I started pacing as I tried to understand. "How many?" I asked. He looked at me confused. "What." Sighing, I looked at him. "How many vampires are here?" I stated. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the ground. "3. Caroline, Damon and Stefan Salvatore. That's it." He said. I groaned and looked over at him. I knew off the Salvatore brothers. I had done research on them.

"I'll try Ric, I'll honestly try." I said, before walking back into Elena's room. I walked over to Caroline. "One wrong move and your dead. I've killed your kind before." I said before sitting as far away from her as I could.

"How do know about vampires Bella?" Elena asked. I shuddered as I remembered the dark black hair and bright blue eyes.

"When I was 15, I walking home from a friends. I had called Rick to come pick me up because Renee was out of town. As I was waiting two guys who I soon found out were vampires decided that I was a snack. One of them bit me as the other one watched. All I felt was pain I could literally feel myself dying. That's when Rick showed up he had staked the person watching but the guy that bit me got away. It took me back to his place and ever since I've been training." I explained. I consciously reached up and rubbed my neck. Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena look at me solemnly.

We talked about everything that's been happening and was shocked when I found out that Elena had dated Stefan but now is dating Damon, Stefan's older brother.

Before long, Caroline and Bonnie had to leave. Jeremy and I hit off great and I was finally happy. I had finally found a family. I was thinking about my new life in Mystic Falls before I before falling sleep.


	3. Authors Note

How is everyone likeing this so far. Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

Bella's P.O.V

"Bella time to get up." My sister called from the closed door. I groaned and rolled over in bed. I called back to her and sat up. Last night was the best night sleep I had in a while and I felt refreshed. I jumped up, grabbed my clothes and hopped in a shower. Once getting out I dressed and blow dried by hair. I didn't put on any make up and brushed my teeth. Grabbing my leather jacket that I loved and had a medium sized stake in a hidden pocket. I grabbed my bag before walking downstairs. Jenna was rushing out the door when she saw me. She smiled and wished me good luck before leaving. I walked into the kitchen and saw Ric talking to Elena. I smiled when I saw me and Elena wearing almost the same thing. "Morning Uncle Ric, Elena." I said as I poured me some coffee. "Morning Izzy. " Ric replied as the door bell rang. "I'll get it." I called as I already went to the door. I opened the door. I felt the cup in my hand fall as I cane face to face with him. The same guy who attacked me 3 years ago. He was just as I remembered. A scream escaped my lips as I backed up, causing me to fall. I scrambled back as I heard Ric and Elena run in but I could only see the guy. The image of him barring his fangs and tearing my throat out. "Bella.. Bella what's wrong?" Ric said falling to his knees next to me. "He... He... It's... He was the... The vampire... Vampire who attack me." I cried. Elena gasped and looked at the guy. Ric picked me up and held me to his chest. "Damon, I think you need to leave." Ric demanded. I didn't hear what he said as I was too busy crying. Just my luck, Damon Salvatore was the vampire that tried to kill me and just so happened to be Elena's boyfriend. I felt Ric rub my back as he whispered, "Shh...shhh. Its OK Bella, he's gone." I only cried harder as I held on to him tighter. I cried till no more tears fell down my face and looked up at him. "You know him?" I asked. He gently wiped my face and sighed sadly. "A few weeks ago, I found out that he was the one to kill Isobel." He said. I gasped. Last night I had been told that she was mine and Elena's mother and the fact that Damon turned her sent my blood boiling. I had known Isobel for 8 years and I always felt connected to her. My fear

and hate as pulled away and made my way to the door. "Bella, you can't kill Damon." Elena said. I wiped around and looked at her. "Look Elena, I know you love Damon but he's taken to much from me. I may or may not kill him but one wrong move, one mistake and he's dead. I won't let anyone else go through what I went through." I promised before grabbing my bag and leaving. I walked since it wasn't that far. I had asked Bonnie for the directions to the office. Once getting my schedule and a map, I was walking out of the office when I ran into someone. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry." I said quickly as my papers dropped. I went down to pick him up and was surprised to see him bend down and grab my schedule. As we stood back up, I gasped as I saw him. He was smoking hot, I thought. He reminded me of Edward with his bronze hair but it was better. He had bright green eyes that shinned. I could see pain behind his eyes and realized that he was broken. Just like me. He smiled a pained smile and looked at me. "Its not your fault. I wasn't paying attention." He apologized. I shook my head but smiled. "I'm Stefan." He said. Shock ran through me as I realized that he was the younger brother of Damon. But something in me couldn't help but think he wasn't bad like his brother. Something told me he was a good person. "I'm Bella, Elena's twin yet older sister." I said. This time a real smile filled his face. I didn't know why Elena would want to break up with him and I wondered why she hurt him so much. "Yeah, Caroline told me about you. She said your real nice." He said. I felt myself blush and look down. "She really said that?" I asked. I was kinda ashamed of how I treated her. He gently lifted NY face with his hand and I felt an electric shock travel across my body. He must of felt it too because his eyes grew wide. "She also said you had a rough past with my brother and Ric. I want you to know I am nothing like my brother Bella." He said softly. I felt something in me snap and I wanted nothing more to do than throw my arm around him and cry but I held off. "I know your not. I can see the goodness in you." I said. Grabbing his hand I squeezed it reassuring him. I smiled when I felt him squeeze back. "Thank you." He said. I could see his shoulders relaxing and I felt a little better that he seemed good. "So how are you liking Mystic Falls so far?" I realized that we started walking down the hall and shrugged. "I don't know. I just got here yesterday. I haven't had anytime to explore." I replied. He looked over at me. "Well what about Friday I'll show you around?" He asked. I felt my heart skip a beat and I mentally screamed in joy. I looked up at him and nodded. "Friday sounds great." I said. He smiled and we stopped. "Here's your class." He said. I seemed puzzled by how he knew but I realized he still had my schedule. I grinned and thanked him. "So I guess I'll see you later then." I said. He nodded his head, and handed me my schedule back. "We have a few classes together." He replied. I only smiled bigger and watched as he walked down the wall. As he turned I saw him look over at me before disappeared down the other hall. My smile followed me as I walked into my class. Stefan Salvatore was the kindest person I had ever met (besides Ric) and it made me furious at Elena who seemed to be so heartless and broken him. But I made it my mission to fix him, if its the last thing I do.


	5. Chapter 4

Stefan's P.O.V.

I couldn't wipe the smile that filled my face as I looked one last time at Bella before turning down the hall. I felt something in me shift when I first saw her. She looked so much like Katherine but she was different. She was kind and gentle. After Elena broke up with me, it felt like my whole world turned upside down but when we ran into each other, suddenly I felt better. I felt like I could breathe again. But I noticed pain and fear behind those eyes and for some reason, it made me feel angry. It made me angry at however hurt her and caused her this pain. I knew she was something special but something told me that she was much, much more.

Hearing my name being called, I turned around to see Elena. I flinched slightly and looked at her. "What do you want?" I asked. She frowned and looked at me puzzled. "Have you seen Bella? She left right after Damon came to pick us up. Apparently a few years ago Damon attacked her and bitten her. Ric had almost killed him but he ran away." Elena said.

My eyes grew wide and I clenched my fists with anger. He had hurt her. "Please Stefan; I need to find her before she does something she'll regret." Elena pleaded. I laughed quietly at that. Bella wouldn't regret something like that, I thought. Not after what he did to her. "Why are you laughing, this is serious." Elena whined impatiently. "Look Elena, Bella wouldn't regret hurting Damon, he's toke something from her. You're just worried about Bella killing Damon. You need to leave Bella alone and let her deal with the fact that you're dating the guy who almost killed her. Bella's fine." I said before walking away and heading off to my first period class. I was sick and tired of playing her mood games. I wasn't going to let her ruin my relationship with Bella.

Elena's P.O.V.

(P.S. I don't really like Elena. I don't like her attitude her style at all)

I stormed off after talking to Stefan. How dare he talk to me like that, I thought. After telling him I loved Damon, he had been off but he was downright rude when I talked to him. I will always love Stefan but I knew, without a doubt, I knew I loved Damon more than anything in the world. I would do anything in the world for him, even it means hurting my sister.

(S. I know this is short but I promise I'll right a longer one next time. Enjoy!)


	6. Chapter 5

Bella's P.O.V.

I felt like I was on constant alert. I had this period myself and I was starting to get a migraine. I dreaded this because every once in a while I would get major ones and I remembered my last one, I had scared Ric. I haven't had one since then and I was hoping that this was just a headache. I rubbed my temples and I tried to seize the pain. It seemed like every time I had one they would get worse and worse. Suddenly, the bell rang and I had to cover my ears. I quickly got up and walled out. I smiled slightly as I knew I had Ric this bell. I walked down the hall and entered his room only to hiss and cover my eyes as the bright light hit my eyes

"Bella, what's wrong?" Ric said as I felt him grasp my shoulders. "Migraine." I whispered as I looked at him. I heard him gasp. "How bad?" He asked. I grimaced and looked at the ground. "6-7." I replied. Every time I would say a 4 or 5 but this and time it felt like my head was about to explode. "Bella... Ric what's wrong?" I heard Elena ask. I turned around to see her, Stefan, and Caroline. As I turned I felt my ears pop and suddenly my whole world went black.

Vision

I was standing on the edge of the Mystic Falls. I didn't know how I know but I somehow knew. I should be panicking but I felt calm. The mist of the water felt good on my skin as took a deep breath. I looked down and noticed I was barefoot but the rocks didn't bother me. I was wearing a dress (dress up top) and my hair was let down, blowing gently.

"Hello." I called out. I was suspecting no one to answer me and gasped when I heard someone.

"Hello, Isabella." I turned around to see the most beautiful women I ever saw. She had platinum white hair that hanged freely along her pale skin. Her eyes were a dark violet that seemed to oddly sparkle. Her dress was similar to mine but it was strapless. She had a black cape over her shoulders and a bow with arrows on her back.

"W...Who are you?" I stuttered as I looked at her. Oddly, I felt comfortable around her and seemed like I could tell her anything.

She patted to the rock next to her and I slowly walked over and sat down.

"My name is Nyx. I'm the goddess of night. I've been waiting a 1,000 years to talk to you, my beautiful daughter." She said as she reached up to carcass my cheek.

Daughter, now that's new. "D..daughter but I am only 18. How... How can I possibly be 1,000?" I asked shocked and somewhat scared. She smiled and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"Shhh... Your body is only 18, but your soul is very old. You see, a long long time ago an evil sorcerer trapped you your soul into your body and all past through the centuries your soul would forever be trapped, stuck in the body. I have reached out but only now have I been actually able to contact you." She explained. For some reason, I trusted her.

"I...if everything your saying is true then how am I to break free?" I asked as I rested my head on her shoulder. "Your soulmate is the only way. In order for you to regain your memories and soul..." She took a deep breath before continuing, "Your soulmate must die." I gasped in horror. Edward. He was my soulmate... But he left me.

"No, not Edward. He was your mate but your soulmate wouldn't leave you. They would do anything, be anything for you." She said. Unexplained tears called down my face as I cried. How could I possibly know who my soulmate is, when I had such horrible experiences of dating.

"Mother... How could I possibly know who my soulmate is?" I cried. I realized I had called her mom but shook it off. She gasped and brought me into her arms as she rocked me back and forth.

"You'll know. Look closer at things. Soulmates don't appear as lovers, they could be friends, enemy's, people you don't even know. Just remember, take time to notice the little things in life, because one day they'll stop and you'll regret it." She explained as I felt her kiss my head.

I started thinking about everyone I know but I couldn't help myself as I thought about Edward and Stefan. I ended up crying myself to sleep in my mother's arms.

End of Vision

My eyes fluttered open as I groaned softly. I saw Ric's, Stefan's, Elena's, Caroline's, and Bonnie's worried faces looking down at me. Upon noticing that, I noticed that I was on the floor with my head in Stefan's lap. "Bella, can you hear me?" Ric asked. I slowly nodded my head and sat up with help from Stefan. "Whoa, just take it easy Bella. You had quite a fall." Elena said as she grabbed my hand.

I noticed my face was wet and realized I had been crying. I guess when I cried myself to sleep in my mother's arms, I was crying too, I thought.

"Bella did you have another nightmare?" Ric said. I has half tempted to tell the truth but I didn't trust prying ears to listen so I nodded my head.

They were all talking so I ignored them and replayed the conversation that I had the mom. I didn't notice that Stefan had picked me up or that he had taken me home until we got to the house.

He had opened the door and walked over to the couch and gently sat me down. He was about to leave but I quickly jumped up and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you... For bringing me home?" I said quietly. He smiled softly and I smiled back. "Are you OK?" He asked worriedly. I looked questioningly at him.

"Yeah, I said earlier that I was." I lied. He didn't seem convinced as he looked at me. "Are you sure?" He tried harder. I has about to tell him I was when I sighed. "No, I'm not." I replied as I sat down and put my head in my hands. He walked over and sat next to me. I didn't know what came over me as unexplained tears welded up in my eyes as I looked over at Stefan. He looked at me before he opened his arms. I leaned into him and cried. I cried over the fact

that I has having the migraines, Nyx who apparently was... Is my mother, and that my soul mate, whoever that is, has to die. I didn't want anyone to die for me. Stefan rubbed my back as I cried. As my crying died down, I felt him pull away and he reached up and gently wiped my face.

"Why?" I whispered as I looked up into his bright green eyes. He frowned and tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?" He said. " Why did you help me, I mean, why me. You just met me and your been of the most kindest people I've ever met.?" I asked.

He smiled and looked at me. "I'm your friend Bella, that's what friends do. I have this urge to kill, as a vampire but being around you, it seems like it goes away. I feel like a normal teenager when I'm with you. Even when I was with Elena, I had never felt his way. So thank you." He said. I smiled up at him. Just remember, take time to notice the little things in life. Her words hunted me. Could this mean that... No, it's impossible. I vowed to myself after Edward that I was done dating vampires. Smiling, I leaned my head on his shoulder. Only one thing is keeping me away from being happy, but it could wait a while longer.

P.S. a little more action coming up in the next chapter, and will Bella tell anyone about her vision?


	7. Chapter 6

Bella's P.O.V.

After Stefan had to go back to school, I immediately grabbed my bag and the keys to Elena's car. I had to get this over with or my life would constantly be on alert for the rest of it. I poured in some vervain in my water and sucked it down before heading off to the boarding house. I knew this would be easy as I looked like Elena was glad that my hair is flat whenever I blow dry it. I tried my Elena voice in the rearview mirror and smiled. Upon arriving I put a stake in my boot and walked into the house.

To say it wasn't bad was a lie. It was beautiful here and I couldn't belt but gasp softly before smiling and putting my plan to action. "Damon." I called out in my Elena voice. I walked into the parlor and sighed in relief when I saw him. On the inside I had to keep myself from screaming in terror.

"Elena, what are you doing here, I thought you were at school." He said. I glanced around and shrugged. "Bella, wasn't feeling good and passed out during Ric's class so he let me take her home. She resting now." I lied. He frowned and looked away. Me, still acting like Elena walked over to him and touched his arm.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. He sighed sadly and sat on the couch. "3 years ago, I had my switch flipped. I had noticed Bella waiting on someone. She reminded of someone, I don't remember who but I attacked her. I could hear her screams and cries as she begged me to stop but for some reason, I didn't. I... I wasn't myself and I think about it everyday. I felt guilty and it made me mad at myself for hurting her. She was only 15 and I almost killed her. I promised myself after that, that I would never hurt a kid again." He said as he looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

I felt sorry for him but my anger surfaced as I reached down and pulled out my stake before stabbing him close to the heart. He cried out in pain as I stood up.

"How do you think I felt Damon? I couldn't sleep for weeks and every time I saw anyone with black hair, I panicked. I couldn't eat without thinking about that night. The pain you caused me, the thought of death I thought for a year after it happened! I most killed myself because I thought about you!. And here I find out that my real mother is a vampire because of you. You destroyed my life Damon. You killed Jeremy, your dating my sister. I don't like you Damon. I hate you for ruining my life, but because you have saved my sister life a few times. I'm willing to give you one chance. One chance to regain yourself. One dead body, one reckless move, your dead. You have one chance, you better not mess it up." I exclaimed. He groaned as I pulled the stake out.

"I'm so, so sorry Bella. I know nothing I say will ever make you change your mind but I promise you, I'll protect you. I'm so, so sorry." He said breathlessly. Walking behind him I grabbed his head and snapped his neck. "You should be." I growled before walking out. I drove the car and texted Elena that I was heading to the Grill before putting it back in my pocket.

Once I got there I sat at the bar and ordered a coke. As I waited for my drink, I thought about my training. I

hadn't trained in a year so I was probably a little rusty. Being around the Cullen's didn't leave me much time to

train. Sighing I looked around me. It was deserted, only a few people were here. I knew once the high school let out it would be packed. Thanking the waitress who gave me my drink, I sat in silence.

Alice's P.O.V.

Everyone was miserable. No one was happy. Carlisle worked all the time at the hospital, Esme was in her garden or in her room. Emmet doesn't even laugh anymore, and haven't any video games. Jasper is always in our room from all our emotions. Edward never comes out of his room. I hadn't been shopping and even Rosalie hadn't looked at herself in the mirror. Life without Bella was terrible. I missed her so much. I was sitting on the couch when I got pulled into a vision.

Vision

Bella was held up against a wall, a guy with curly red hair and a British accent and a guy with black hair stood before her. She looked terrified as the red head grabbed her by the neck. "Well, Katherine. I guess this is it. After all these years I've finally found you." He said. Bella grunted and tried to move. "I... I'm not Kath..

Katherine. Name's Bella." She stuttered. The red head laughed as the black head frown. "I'm so sick of your lies Katherine. You shall pau for what you did." He said. The black head grasped the red heads arm. "Maybe she's telling the truth. This girls human." The red head only laughed before his face changed and fangs came out before he bit Bella. Bella screamed in agony as she tried to look over at the other guy.

End of Vision

I screamed as I hot sucked out of it. By now everyone was down here and everyone was surrounding me. "Alice what was it?" Jasper asked as he brought me in his arms. I explained to them what happened as much as I could before crying. Bella's in trouble. "We need to find her, Alice do you know where she's at?" Edward asked. I looked back and noticed a sign. "She's in Mystic Falls, Virginia." And it was settled

We're moving. Hold on Bella, we're on our way, I thought before we packed up and left.


End file.
